Wind
by cautiousAlbatross
Summary: Dave never thought wind was that cool, but John soon shows him otherwise.


Your name is Dave Strider, and you're in love with the Heir of Breath.

You never really thought this whole windy thing was all that great – you thought you'd take time any day – but you have to admit, floating here in the middle of a tornado, that this is pretty fantastic. John's just floating there, in perfect control, and you can't help but admire him. Who knows, you might even let him know you think this is sort of cool. The wind tugs at your clothes, and you try not to look down at the swirling vortex beneath you.

"Still think wind is lame?"John asks, turning and grinning at you.

You shrug, and he knocks you over backwards with a gust of wind. He floats up beneath you, lying on his back, and sends you flying back the right way up. He laughs as your cape drops over your face. Flipping you upside down again, he pops up next to you, a ridiculous grin on his face.

"Are you done spinning me around yet?" you ask, feeling your sunglasses slip up your face and hoping they won't fall off.

"Not necessarily," he says, looking adorably pleased with himself.

You reach out and catch your shades just as they fall, and roll your eyes at him.

"Nice catch," he says, grinning appreciatively and blowing a gust of wind at you, sending you spinning and making you glad you're holding the shades in your hand.

"Now are you done?" you ask, spinning upright and rearranging your cape.

"Not necessarily."

You sigh and stick your sunglasses in your pocket. You figure that dropping them into a tornado would be a really stupid way to lose them.

"Admit it," he says, flying over and hovering upside down in front of your face, "Wind is cool."

You just shrug again, your cape flapping in the wind. You think it probably looks really cool. You're right.

"Oh, come on," he says, back-flipping over so he's the right way up again.

"All right, fine," you say, "It's cool."

His face lights up as he grins, and you're suddenly really glad you gave in.

"You bet it is. Hey, do you want to go into the tornado?"

"I have a feeling that's a really stupid idea," you say, looking down apprehensively and wondering how heroic dying by tornado is. You hope it's not very.

"Come on, it's fun!"

He doesn't give you time to respond, instead grabbing you around the waist and twirling down into the tornado. Inside, the roar of the wind is deafening, and the only thing you can see is John. You wrap your arms around him and instinctively close your eyes.

"Relax!" he yells, barely audible above the noise of the wind, "You'll be fine!"

"I know!" you reply, "It's just..."

You trail off, not quite sure how to end that sentence. Gingerly, you open your eyes, not loosening your grip on John's torso. All you can see is his face, surrounded by a grey blur. He says something, but you can't hear it over the roar of the wind.

"What?" you shout, and it feels weird shouting at him when his face is literally inches away.

"I said, it's not so bad, is it?"

You shake your head and grin. The spinning sensation and feeling of being totally cut off from the world are actually quite enjoyable. The only colour is John's sky-blue eyes, and the only thing holding you in place is his arms.

"Hey," you say, pressing your lips against his ear so you don't have to yell quite so loudly, "This is pretty cool."

He laughs, then turns so his mouth is against your ear.

"There's something I've been wanting to try," he says, the frame of his glasses pressing into your temple.

"Oh?" you say, and you're not certain he hears you.

His arms move, shifting your position so you're face to face again. You raise your eyebrows, giving him a questioning look, and he laughs nervously. Slipping one hand out from around your waist, and lifting it to cup your face, he tilts your head slightly and, leaning in, kisses you. Stunned, you freeze, and after a few moments with no response, he pulls away.

"Sorry," he says, the yelling making it even more awkward, "I just thought it'd be really cool to kiss inside a tornado."

You wait patiently for the rest of the explanation.

"And, uh, I kind of really wanted to kiss you. So I thought this would be the coolest way to do that."

You smile slightly.

"You dork," you say, rolling your eyes affectionately.

"Shut up," he says, still looking slightly nervous, "So... was it cool?"

You don't say anything, instead answering him with a kiss, which said yes, it was very cool. You continue twirling down the tornado, John carrying you effortlessly on the air, and you think that kissing in a tornado is probably one of the coolest things you've ever done. Wind, you decide, is pretty cool after all.


End file.
